jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Slick (Klonkrieger)
Slick war der Spitzname eines Klonsoldaten im Rang eines Sergeants, der während der Klonkriege in der Großen Armee der Republik kämpfte. Für seinen Einfallsreichtum und Verschwiegenheit bekannt, für die er auch seinen Spitznamen erhielt, war er jedoch innerlich gegen die Jedi-Anführer, da er ihnen vorwarf, seine Brüder nur als Kanonenfutter zu missbrauchen. So verriet er die Republik und spielte den Separatisten Informationen zu. Slick gehörte zu einem Kampfverband, der 22 VSY nach Christophsis entsandt wurde, um den Planeten von den Separatisten zu befreien. Dort angekommen suchte er mit seiner Einheit nach einem geeigneten Ort für einen Hinterhalt, informierte jedoch nach seiner Rückkehr Ventress und Whorm Loathsom und berichtete ihnen von der Falle. So überraschten die Separatisten die republikanischen Truppen und töteten die meisten, doch entkamen die Jedi mit wenigen Soldaten, darunter auch Slick und seine Einheit. Im Laufe der Suche der Offiziere Cody und Rex nach dem Verräter verhörten sie seine Einheit, wobei Slick allerdings durch einen Versprecher aufflog. In einem darauffolgenden Kampf war er den beiden Soldaten jedoch unterlegen und wurde gefangen genommen. Biografie Hinterhalt auf Christophsis links|miniatur|Slick bricht mit seinem BARC-Speeder zur Erkundung des Gebietes auf. Slick wurde 32 VSY auf der abgelegenen Regenwelt Kamino erschaffen und als Soldat ausgebildet. Dabei war es seit seiner Geburt klar, dass er später als Sergeant eine eigenen Einheit anführen sollte.The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 Während dieser Zeit fiel er seinen Brüdern doch seine Einfallsreichtum und Verschwiegenheit auf, sodass sie ihm entsprechend seiner Persönlichkeit seinen Spitznamen gaben. Nachdem jedoch die Klonkriege ausgebrochen waren, wuchs Slicks Hass auf die Jedi, die seiner Meinung nach die Klone nur als Kanonenfutter missbrauchten. So verriet er geheime militärische Informationen an die Separatisten und bekam dafür Geld und den persönlichen Glauben an Freiheit. Als der Planet Christophsis im Jahre 22 VSY von den Separatisten eingenommen wurde, gehörte Slick mit seiner Einheit zu dem republikanischen Kampfverband, der zur Befreiung der Bewohner entsandt wurde. Nach ihrer Ankunft wurde er sogleich von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi beauftragt, einen strategisch wichtigen Ort für einen Hinterhalt zu finden. Dabei entdeckten sie zwei Türme, von denen Slick den Offizieren berichtete. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Basis bemerkten sie mehrere Kampfdroiden, die ein Boulevard frei räumten und die Christophsianer vertrieben. Dabei entdeckten sie einen Mann, der aufgrund einer Beinverletzung die Straße nicht verlassen konnte, sodass die Klone die Droiden zerstörten und den Mann vom Weg brachten. In der Basis sendete Slick eine geheime Botschaft an Ventress, in der er von dem geplanten Hinterhalt berichtete.Shadowed Auch später sendete er in einem regelmäßigen Abstand Nachrichten vom Terminal seiner eigenen Basis aus. Danach versteckten sich die republikanischen Truppen in den zwei Türmen und warteten auf die Ankunft der Separatisten. Slick und seine Einheit wurden zusammen mit General Kenobi und Kommandant Cody im Südturm stationiert, während sich Skywalker mit Rex und einigen weiteren Klonsoldaten im Nordturm verschanzt hatte. Durch Slicks Informationen wussten die Feinde aber von ihrer Falle Bescheid und teilten sich auf, sodass sich die Klone im Südturm bald den Separatisten gegenüber sahen. Durch die Hilfe von Skywalkers Team gelang es ihnen jedoch, bis auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu kommen. Von dort wurden sie vom Klon-Piloten Hawk in seinem Kanonenboot abgeholt und zurück zur Basis gebracht. Anstatt zu seinen Räumen zu gehen, postierte Slick jedoch ein aktiviertes Hush-98 Komlink in der Kommandozentrale und versteckte sich in der Nähe. So konnte er mit anhören, dass die Jedi aufgrund des gescheiterten Plans nun hinter den feindlichen Linien nach Informationen suchen wollten, während sie Rex und Cody beauftragten, den Verräter zu finden. Nachdem die Jedi aufgebrochen waren, bemerkte Cody das aktivierte Komlink jedoch, und Rex erkannte den weglaufenden Slick, ohne jedoch seine Identität festzustellen. Von den Offizieren verfolgt entkam Slick in den Speisesaal, sodass Cody und Rex ihn verloren hatten, doch wussten sie nun, dass der Verräter einer der ihren war. Zurück in seinen Quartieren erstattete Slick von der bevorstehenden Mission der Jedi an Asajj Ventress Meldung. Verräter an der Republik rechts|miniatur|Slick kämpft gegen Cody. Im Zuge ihrer Ermittlungen fanden die beiden durch das Signal an Ventress heraus, dass es sich bei dem Verräter nur um ein Mitglied von Slicks Einheit handeln konnte. Als die Offiziere bei seinen Quartieren eintrafen bat Slick die daru, zuerst mit seinen Männern zu sprechen, da er nicht an ihren Verrat glaubte. Rex und Cody hielten das jedoch für überflüssig und holten seine Einheit herein. Danach verhörten sie seine Männer, die bis auf Chopper alle ein Alibi besaßen. Dieser behauptete zwar, dass er in die Kantine gegangen war, doch dementierten das Punch und Sketch, die sich dort gemeinsam aufgehalten hatten. In dieser Notlage enthüllte er, dass er Kampfdroidenfinger zu einer Kette gemacht hatte, was Slick ausnutzte und ihn als den Spion bezichtigte. Dabei verplapperte er sich jedoch, da er die Abwesenheit der Jedi erwähnte, die er eigentlich nicht wissen konnte. Als ihn Cody auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam machte, schlug er den Kommandanten und Chopper zu Seite und floh aus der Kaserne. Da er wusste, dass ihm die beiden Offiziere folgen würden, da sie seine Flucht vermuteten, ließ er einen Thermaldetonator bei dem Artillerieposten liegen. Als die beiden ankamen, zündete Slick seine Bomben und zerstörte somit mehrere AT-TEs und sowie Kanonenboote, bevor er sich in die Kommandozentrale schlich und im Lüftungsschacht versteckte. Rex und Cody folgten ihm nur wenig später und bemerkten ihn in seinem Versteck, ließen ihn das jedoch nicht bemerken und taten so, als wollten sie nach draußen gehen. So ging Rex zur Tür, um den Raum zu verlassen, während Cody seine Waffe auf den Tisch packte, da er sich um die Energie kümmern wollte. Slick wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, doch hatte Cody das Magazin entfernt. Als er das bemerkte, wurde er jedoch bereits von Rex bedroht. Der Verräter schlug jedoch Rex' Blaster weg und rannte zur Tür. Zwar hinderte ihn Cody daran, verlor bei dieser Aktion sein Waffe. Sie begannen einen kurzen Kampf, den Rex jedoch beendete, als er ihn am Genick hochnahm. Doch auch ihn schlug er weg und hebelte sein Bein ein, bis ihn Cody durch einen geschickten Schlag außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Danach legten sie ihm Handschellen ab und wollten ihn abführen, wurden jedoch von den wieder angekommenen Jedi aufgehalten. Als sie ihn nach seinen Motiven fragten, entgegnete er verachtungsvoll, dass nur ein Jedi solche fragen stellen konnte, und offenbarte seinen Hass. Danach brachte man ihn weg, während sich die anderen Soldaten auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorbereiteten. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten links|miniatur|Slick wird abgeführt. Slick war ein einfallsreich und diskret, was ihm auch seinen Spitznamen einbrachte. Er liebte seine Brüder, verspürte jedoch innerlichen Hass gegen die Jedi, die seiner Meinung nach die Klonsoldaten nur missbrauchten und schikanierten. Um dieser Gefangenschaft durch die ehrlose Republik zu entkommen, schloss er sich; im Sinne aller Klone; den Separatisten an. So verriet er ihnen wichtige militärische Daten, sodass die Republik schwere Verluste kassieren und tiefe Einschnitte erleiden mussten. Slick glaubte, dass seine Taten im Namen aller Klone seien und es den Verrat wert sei. Er nutzte jede Möglichkeit aus, um von sich selbst abzulenken. So brachte er Chopper in Bedrängnis, als dieser seinen Zeitvertreib gestanden hatte, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Durch seinen starken Charakter verheimlichte er den Jedi seine wahre Zugehörigkeit. Er wusste, dass ihn Rex und Cody nach seiner Enttarnung unweigerlich verfolgen würden, und bereitete schon vorher eine Fluchtmöglichkeit vor. So nutzte er die Gelegenheit und präperierte beinahe die gesamte republikansiche Artillerie mit Sprengsätzen. Als er sich danach versteckte, floh er nicht, wie die beiden Offiziere vermutet hätten, sondern versuchte es erst später. Als Slick beinahe gewonnen hatten, überlisteten ihn Rex und Cody. Slick war jedoch ein Experte im Nahkampf und nahm es mühelos gegen beide auf und hielt lange gegen die beiden erfahrenen Soldaten stand. Er scheute sich nicht, auch unfaire Attacken einzusetzen. Ausrüstung Wie alle Klone besaß Slick eine Phase-I-Rüstung mit schwarzem Druckanzug und einer Bizepsschale aus Plastoid, die im Gegensatz zu Rüstungen anderer Soldaten nicht bemalt worden war. Als Waffe verwendete Slick einen DC-15S Blasterkarabiner.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Zudem nutzte er in seinen Einsätzen BARC-Speeder. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung aus dem : „It is one of the things I think is an issue in the Clone Wars, is how can the Jedi Knights use these people as a military, knowing they're basically bred for combat? And this doesn't sit well with Slick; he doesn't see it evidently as being an honorable soldier, like Rex does. I mean, Rex is the good soldier; Rex and Cody, they're very loyal, very honorable. They have all the qualities that I think a hero has, and yet Slick sees them more as, you know, cannon fodder.“ *„Slick“ ist englisch und bedeutet soviel wie „clever“ oder „geschickt“. *Wie alle Klonsoldaten wurde Slick in der Originalversion von Der unsichtbare Feind von Dee Bradley Baker und in der deutschen Fassung von Martin Keßler synchronisiert. *Slick tauchte zunächst in der Episode Der unsichtbare Feind der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]]'' und im zugehörigen Webcomic zur Folge, Shadowed, auf. Später verwendete ihn Jason Fry auch für seine Ergänzungsbücher The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer und The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide: Season 1.'' *Slick wurde als erster Verräter unter den Klonsoldaten in die Serie eingeführt und sollte sich deutlich von den anderen abheben, die an die Republik glaubten. Doch wiesen die Produzenten darauf hin, dass es unklar sei, ob es auch noch weitere Verräter gegeben hat. *Slick sollte zunächst rotes Haar besitzen, was jedoch geändert wurde, damit er sich nicht so von den anderen abhob. Quellen * *''The Clone Wars'' – Shadowed *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Legends en:Slick es:Slick (soldado clon) ja:スリック nl:Slick pt:Slick (clone trooper) ru:Слик